I didn't know I would want her this much
by Bmast
Summary: Ichigo Finally realizes he wants her...but how far can their physical relationship go? lot's and lot's of lemons and stuff Hope you like it
1. A Night Long Awaited

**(A/N)-sorry if this isn't that good it's the first thing I've tried writing**

**so read and please review and critic**

As I sat wondering how to tell her how I felt. I didn't realize she had started changing again. See a few months back I had walked in and found her standing in the room looking through her closet completely naked trying to find something clean to wear. She heard me walk in and said nothing, I hadn't even noticed until I sat down and looked over and saw Rukia there, wearing nothing at all. My face turned beat red and I yelled, "what the hell midget put some cloths on!" she happen to have found a pair of Chappy panties and pulled them on after I yelled that.

She then turned around ran over and kicked my shin and yelled, "I told you not to call me a midget...and why should I? You know how difficult it is to change in that damn closet?" as she saw my red face and noticed me staring at her chest she smirked and said, "besides you seam to be enjoying the view"

Irritated and feeling uncomfortable I yelled, "just shut up and put a damn shirt on" although she had been right. I'd never realized till that moment how attractive she really was. She had a great ass and beautiful breasts, they weren't huge, but they looked great non-the-less. Now I just wish I hadn't reacted like that.

She still changed in front of me but she made sure she found her cloths first and did it quickly. I had this growing desire to grab her and kiss her but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. She was extremely important to me and I didn't want to make things awkward. But seeing her body everyday and not being able to touch it was just to difficult, so I decided that tonight I would do something, maybe kiss her I don't know but I had to try something.

Later that night she came back to the room and started getting ready for bed she got out her chappy pajamas and quickly started taking her cloths off. Just as she got her panties off and threw them in the dirty cloths pile I grabbed her hand and pulled her over. With both of us blushing she was about to hit me, seeing as it was an unspoken rule I wasn't supposed to touch her when she was naked, but I interrupted her just before she started to swing her hand and kissed her. Her eye's widened but she didn't pull away. I pushed my tongue in her mouth and she moaned slightly and her blush deepened.

Now I wasn't sure what to do, could I touch her body or should I wait? I decided to risk it but still using only my mouth. I slowly kissed her neck and started moving towards her left breast. "Ichigo what are you doing?" she asked softly. I thought wait she's not mad just curious. "what does this mean?...I mean what am I to you?" she asked the look on her face and in her beautiful violet eyes told him that if he gave that wrong answer he could hurt her quite deeply. But he knew he was horrible at saying things like this, but still he had to say something.

"look I'm really bad at saying things like this and I don't really know how to be anything more then blunt...I really like you and I want to be more then friends...you're the most beautiful person I've ever met" he said after looking away. He looked back and began to panic as he saw tears streaming down her face. "oh god, did I say something wrong? I didn't mea..." she put and finger on my mouth to stop me and turned her head from side to side.

"I've been hoping you felt that way for sometime now" she admitted and kissed me. She pushed me back onto the bed. And started to undo my pants slowly pulling them down until she could see my erect manhood. She smiled having seen it for the first time since till now I had started changing in the bathroom. She slowly started rubbing with her hands as it became more and more erect the she bent down and started licking the tip and sides after a moment she put it in her mouth and began to suck it going a little further each time until she finally took all 9 inches into her mouth and down her throat. She continued this until I was about to cum I had started emitting low growls with each stroke. She could feel me start trembling as a neared an orgasm and pulled it out of her throat just as I filled her mouth with the warm white liqued but it was more then she could handle and it flowed out of her mouth and got on most of her face and back down on me. She licked my juices off her face and then cleaned me off with her tongue and then she pushed me back down on the bed so I was no longer sitting on the edge.

She then mounted me and slowly started kissing my chest. I moved my fingers up her thigh and in between her legs and started rubbing. She moaned loudly and then I pushed in a finger. Her eyes got wide and she blushed as she loudly moaned, "I...chi...go" and then she pulled my hand away and grabbed my manhood. She positioned her self over me and slowly brought herself down and pushed me inside her. She was so warm and tight she didn't go down all the way. I looked up into her eyes and she said, "please be patient this is my first time" I blushed immensely as she then pushed her self down on my hard breaking past the natural barrier and giving up her virginity. Tears came out of her eyes from the pain.

"we can stop if you need" I told her, but she just shook her head know and started riding me cowgirl style, both of us moaning the entire time. I felt her walls tighten as she began to climax pushing me to the edge also. Then the both of us climaxed together and she collapsed on my chest breathing heavy both of us exhausted from our losing our virginity. The last thing she said to me before we both fell asleep was, "Ichigo...I..Love...You"

**so if you like my little short and want me to make a real story around this then just send in some reviews and tell me your idea's**


	2. The Awkward Breakfast

**alright guys sorry for how short the chapters are I just don't really know how this story is heading...although I do have an idea of what is to come in Chapter 3 ;)**

**I hope to finish writing and upload chapter 3 in a day or two**

**Hope You Enjoy :)**

I woke up with Rukia cuddled in my arms face against my chest and whispered,

"that was a great nights sleep"

she lazily looked up and replied,

"same for me, idiot"

I chuckled and kissed her, looked into her eyes and kissed her more passionately. We were still lying there naked, I threw off the covers and I began moving down her body kissing her the whole time. She gently shoved me on my back, then crawled on me in the 69 position as we began licking each other lovingly. We were both close to climaxing, the pleasure was astounding. Just as we both reached our peak and let our juices spill onto each other we were shocked as my door fell to the floor with my dad stumbling in.

I saw as Ruckia's face turned beat red while staring wide eyed at my dad, her face still covered in my white creamy release.

My dad was stunned, then a big stupid grin formed on his face and he asked, "so will I have grand-babies in 9 months?"

Before I could yell for him to get out and stop being a freak Yuzu walked in not really paying attention and said, "hey guys Breakfast is read..." she paused as she looked up seeing Rukia and I fully naked on top of one another. We still hadn't moved from when my dad crashed in and Yuzu's face flushed a shade of red I had never seen before. She quickly turned around and said, "try to be down in 10 or 15 minutes when you two are done." And with that she walked down stairs to finish setting the table trying to forget the image or my long shaft still slightly in Rukia's mouth from her trying to clean it from our joint climax.

Karin came running in shortly yelling at dad about all the noise and the broken door before she realized what position Rukia and I were in. She blushed heavily kicked dads face knocking him out and dragged him out of the room. Through all of this Ruckia and I had remained completely still and silent faces much more red then even Yuzu.

She dismounted me, looked over and simply said, "oh god"

I stayed silent as I puled her up and she followed me to the shower. We quickly showered our selves clean and scrubbed each others backs then got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast.

the silence was deafening and highly awkward. Nobody let alone Rukia or I really wanted to be the first to talk. No one was eating we were all just siting there until Yuzu finally asked, "is anybody actually Hungry?"

with out thinking I just responded, "well I just ate so..."

Rukia quickly kicked my shin and yelled, "Shut up Strawberry"

my dad just busted up laughing and told me, "well done my son you have finally become a man"

I got up and punched him in the face knocking his chair backwards and knocking him out.

Karin, Yuzu and Rukia finally started eating and I began to nibble a bit on some of the eggs and bacon Yuzu had made.

Dad woke up and started eating. Karin spoke up to fill in the new silence.

"so I guess we finally know for sure there wasn't an earthquake last night"

we all started laughing as the tension was somewhat less then before.

as the day went on jokes and innuendo's were said as everyone tried to help relieve the massed amount of awkwardness from that mornings activities. Rukia clutched on to me the whole time. Not that I minded I was nice, she smelled wonderful and I got out of doing a lot of things my sisters wanted help on just by kissing Rukia and giving her but a light squeeze. One time I even puled her breasts our and started sucking her nipples, at first she kicked me, but she quickly grabbed my head and held it on her chest having changed her mind. Wanting me to keep going even though we were sitting in the living room and I wasn't covering her other breast. She just wanted to enjoy the ecstasy of my tongue.

later that evening there was a knock on the door. Rukia answered and saw Orihime. She smiled and asked, "hi Orihime come in, what is it you'd like"

Orihime blushed and said, "well I need to tell Ichigo something important"

suddenly I was a bit more interested and asked her to continue with what she needed to say. She took a deep breath and then said, "Ichigo I have feelings for you" as her cheeks turned red.

Rukia and I sat there quietly for a moment before I finally said, "look Orihime while I do consider you more then a friend I'm already with Rukia and I'm happy with that"

"oh" she said as she looked down sadly on the verge of tears.

"Wait" Rukia said just before Orihime walked out, "I normally wouldn't offer this because I really want him to myself but you're a really close friend and I owe you so much...so what if you and I just...shared...him"

"what?" everyone responded including my sisters. Father had left a while ago trying to deal with some errands.

"well if you would like you and I could share Ichigo...physically I mean...he's still mine...but I'd let you... 'play' with us if you want" Rukia replied suggestively. Orihime giggled a bit and then said, "alright, When?"

with a sexy little grin Rukia turned so she faced both me and Orihime and said "how about right now"

**Please Review and give Idea's of what you think should happen in the story**

**and special thanks to my Girl Friend for checking my punctuation and spelling errors**


End file.
